The Regent
by Caesar2013
Summary: Shining Armor has died, leaving the hooves of the Crystal Empire in his five year old son, Prince Gauntlet Armor. But a regent is needed to rule in his place. Each of the Empire's ministers will employ bribery, treachery, and brute force, in an attempt to claim the throne.


I do not own MLP. MLP Is owned by Hasbro Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor have had a wonderful marriage up to this point. Together they ruled the Crystal Empire well, and their empire, and the Crystal ponies prospered. Shining Armor wasn't an old stallion. Quite the contrary. He was still fit, physically active, and mares still found him attractive. He still had maybe forty years, or even fifty. But a well placed dagger, or a crossbow bolt, can take many years away from any stallion. And that sudden illness? It only took Shining Armor three days of agonizing pain, to finally die. Distraught over the death of her husband, Princess Cadence has pulled herself into a dark retreat, weeping endlessly over the death of her beloved husband. Since Princess Cadence had been deemed unfit to rule due to her emotional state, the entire empire is now in the hooves of their five year old colt, Prince Gauntlet Armor (called Gauntlet the Terror by the other foals in his nursery school). Since Prince Gauntlet is too young to rule, a regent will be necessary to rule in his place. While officially this regent will rule in the young prince's name, officially, he will be allowed to do pretty much whatever he wants.

* * *

There are several ministers in this quest for the role of regent. Each having a select number of advantages over the other. Some will employ bribery, others treachery, some will even employ brute force. But perhaps one, will employ all three?

First, there is the palace minister, Crystal Hoof. Duties include welcoming visitors, giving tours of the castle, and organizing meetings and parties. Essentially, Crystal Hoof is nothing more than a glorified butler. While he is the lowest in rank (the war minister and finance minster would simply laugh in his face if Crystal Hoof ever mentioned power), he does have a few advantages. The events to take place, will happen here, in the Crystal Empire's Palace. Crystal Hoof managed to keep knowledge of Shining Armor's illness away from the vast majority of the world. Even the War Minister doesn't know about it. Crystal Hoof has the advantage of time, and will with his right hand pony, Brutus, manage to outwit the other ponies?

Second, there is the Finance Minister, Filthy Rich. This stallion is a master at handling resources and money, that he was personally hired by Cadence and Shining Armor to manage the Empire's finances. Having a near unlimited amount of resources, but lacking a killer instinct himself, Filthy Rich may try buying his way to power.

Third, there is the War Minister, Sharpened Sword. Hired straight from graduation (first in his class). Lacks compassion, a total sociopath. He has no qualms about executing and murdering opponents (some weren't even a threat), is suspected to have personally gunned down Princess Twilight Sparkle's fiance, Prince Astro, at their wedding, just as they were giving their vows. Sharpened Sword has absolute control of the military, and will not hesitate to commit all of his available resources to seize the throne for himself. Very possibly, all Sharpened Sword needs is to be just informed of the illness alone to seize the throne. However, Sharpened Sword is stuck in a campaign as the Changelings, and geography alone will be his weakness.

Next, there is Prince Gauntlet's personal tutor, Big Brains. A pony of high intelligence from the pony lands from across the sea, who was scouted to oversee the Prince's Education. However, it is suspected by some ponies that he is merely a spy, waiting for the opportune moment to bring in an invasion force of some kind from his own faction. Probably hoping to become the governor of a new providence for his masters.

Each of these ponies are all in the quest to seize power for themselves. It will be a long road to power, but the rewards will be great for the stallion that obtains them.

As the palace minister, there should be little to stand in your way, as long as you begin right away.

However, this pedicure must be finished before you can begin. It's good to have priorities.

* * *

Crystal Hoof is sitting in his room, as his steward works on the pedicure for his hooves, contemplating his plans for seizing the throne. His rivals are all willing to kill one another to seize the throne. Hopefully, treachery will be on his side as the only ponies in the whole kingdom as of this moment that know about Shining Armor's death, is Princess Cadence and the Palace Minister himself. Time is on his side.

Crystal Hoof got up from his seat, soon after his pedicure was finished, ready to begin the day of taking over an empire. First things first, he would have to call his right hand stallion, Brutus. Brutus was a very large pony, muscular and very tough in a fight, once even beating down four other ponies in a drunken brawl. Though such things are unseemly for someone like Crystal Hoof, however, these kinds of ponies have their uses too. Crystal Hoof took his phone, and dialed the number to Brutus' place of residence.

"RING RING" The phone goes off

"Hello?" A rather annoyed sounding voice says on the other end.

"It's me Brutus, Crystal Hoof."

"Ah, what can I do for you this time?"

"Brutus, things in the Crystal Empire are going to become rather... unstable quite soon. I need you to come to the palace. You are not to notify anyone. Tell the guards I have sent for you."

"Very … well then Crystal Hoof. Consider it done."

Crystal Hoof frowned as he hung up the phone. If Brutus learns of the events that will unfold, somepony might try to bribe him, or somehow force him to work for them. That would not end well for Crystal Hoof.

Now that his right hand pony had been notified to come to the palace, Crystal Hoof decided to get out his surveillance equipment. Lately, he saw some very unseeming things going on around the palace.

* * *

"Now Prince Gauntlet, I know you hate the other foals in your nursery school" Big Brains, the prince's tutor said the defiant young Prince Gauntlet. "But stabbing another colt in the class with a pair of scissors is outrageous!"

Prince Gauntlet (or Gauntlet the Terror as his classmates have come to call him) is the son of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Prince Gauntlet is an Alicorn, and a little bigger than average for his age. On several occasions already, Cadence and Shining Armor had to punish him for his overly aggressive ways towards his fellow foals in the nursery school. It started out little by little, from kicking the mares in his class, to outright tackling the colts and throwing books and heavy objects at the teacher. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor have resorted to hiring a private tutor for the young prince after several of the nobles complained that their children were being bullied and outright injured by the prince. However, with the death of Shining Armor a few days ago, the young prince had been left to his own devices, and recently stabbed a colt in the nursery class with a pair of scissors. Now forced out of the class altogether, the private tutor, Big Brains, has taken the sole responsibility in educating the young prince.

"Now your behavior is unacceptable, Prince Gauntlet." Big Brains yelled

"Well they're stupid and you're stupi-!" The prince was interrupted when Big Brains slapped him.

"You will learn to respect your elders, young prince, or I will be forced to make you. Now let us move on to math."

"Math's stupid!" The young prince said

"AND I said you will respect your elders!" Big Brains yelled

Big Brains laid in front of Prince Gauntlet a series of math worksheets, and instructed him to work on the math problems. Prince Gauntlet sat there, using his magic to write out the answers.

A few moments later.

"Times up, Prince." Big Brains said using his magic to bring the worksheet over to himself.

"No... No... No.. and No. Well Prince Gauntlet, this has to by far be the worst grade I have ever seen. But I least you aren't as stupid as before. Look you even managed to write numbers this time."

Prince Gauntlet merely glared at the tutor, clenching his foalish hooves in anger under the table.

"Now, time for breakfast." Big Brains said pulling out a bag, taking one doughnut out of the bag. "Take one."

"Oh boy!" Prince Gauntlet said eagerly taking the doughnut.

"What a little piggie." Big Brains said to himself as he watched the prince devour the doughnut.

After spending a few moments eating the doughnut, Prince Gauntlet licked the frosting off his hooves. Big Brains, then took a flask of wine, took a swig, and then offered it to the Prince.

"Drink up." He said

Prince Gauntlet hesitated, as he looked at the flask, filled with a disgustingly tasting substance. Gauntlet merely took a sip, gagged, and handed the flask back to Big Brains.

"I said drink up! It's good for you!" Big Brains said as he picked up the princes head and forced the wine down his throat.

Big Brains looked around the room, to make sure no pony could see him. Big Brains walked over to the door, and locked it. For extra insurance, the tutor also jammed a door under the door handle.

"No interruptions this time." Big Brains said to himself as he walked over to the young prince. "Now young prince, are you ready to receive the seed of intelligence?"

The young prince's eyes went wide with terror.

"No! I want to go-" The young prince was cut off with another slap to the cheek.

"You must have misunderstood prince. I asked: Do you want to receive the Seed of Intelligence?"

Feeling defeated, the young prince looked down and said "Yes... "

"YES WHAT?!"

"Yes .. sir..."

"That's better prince."

The tutor, Big Brains, licked his lips as he approached the frightened colt. "Now Prince, assume the position."

Big Brains began to loosen his clothes, when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Yes who's there?!" Big Brains demanded.

"Royal Tutor! I have important news. Please open the door."

The tutor growled as he tightened his clothes again, and then he approached the door, taking the chair out of the knob, and unlocked the door.

"Yes what is it? I was in the middle of a very important test for the young prince."

Prince Gauntlet had his head down on the test, crying quietly. If only somepony listened to him about what was going on. Not even his mother, Cadence listened to him anymore. All she ever does is cry.

"I'm sorry Royal Tutor." The messenger pony said. "I wouldn't want to interrupt the young prince's education. That's very important for the future you know."

"Get on with it messenger pony!" The tutor, Big Brains, demanded.

"Oh yes where was I? Oh yes, I'm sorry to say, but... Shining Armor has died."

"Shining Armor... is dead?" Big Brains asked

"Yes, recently he passed away from an illness."

Prince Gauntlet just sat at his desk. If the news that his father had died had affected him at all, he did not show it whatsoever.

"Very well, I will have to... account for this. Good day messenger pony"

"And to you too dear sir."

Big Brains turned over to the young prince.

"All right Prince, you're free to go. But if you tell anyone! You will pay dearly!" Big Brains yelled

Prince Gauntlet merely ran out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Now that Shining Armor is dead." Big Brains said to himself. "I should call my griffon contacts."

* * *

Filthy Rich sat there in his office, listening to his music as he continued to write out financial forms.

"Sir!" The messenger pony said. "I have urgent news."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Shining Armor... he's dead sir. And Princess Cadence is too distraught to rule. That means that a regent will be needed to rule in the place of Prince Gauntlet."

"I see..." Filthy Rich said as he handed the messenger pony a few hundred bits. "Please... tell no more of this to others. Lets... keep this our little secret.

The pony took the bits and put them away.

"I... understand sir. Not a single pony will know." The messenger pony then left the room.

Filthy Rich then opened up several of his bank accounts and direct deposited large sums of money into various pony's bank accounts. Knowing that he now has total control of the Empire's finances, Filthy Rich hoped to bribe each, and every single pony in his way. The guards within the Empire were already bought off. While Filthy Rich did not have a taste for violence, perhaps he could pay off other ponies to do the dirty work for him.

* * *

"KEEP FIRING!" Sharpened Sword demanded as the siege of the Changeling Caves was going on.

It had only taken the Crystal Empire a few months to reach the caves of the Changeling Empire. And very soon, they'd crush the Changeling menace once and for all. The siege of the caves had gone on for about a week, when Sharpened Sword receive the call.

"He's dead? Are you sure? Tell no one of this." Sharpened Sword said to his cell phone.

Soon after, Sharpened Sword demanded that each and every soldier withdraw from the caves. Sharpened Sword had a throne to claim, and no pony would get in the way.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Big Brains, Crystal Hoof had been surveying him for quite some time. The surveillance equipment had cost him quite a pretty bit, but it had all been worth it, when he had dirt on all of his enemies. Of course the fact that the Royal Tutor himself had been molesting the young Prince, would give quite an advantage.

"All right.. I'm here." Brutus said as he arrived in Crystal Hoof's room.

"Ah Brutus.. what do you think of this.." Crystal Hoof said showing the video footage of the Tutor and the Prince.

"Receive the seed of intelligence? That sonuvabitch is dead!" Brutus said marching out of the room.

Though Brutus was a blood thirsty brute, he had a soft spot for children. Brutus having experienced physical abuse himself as a child, would do much to protect a child. This time, Brutus' impulsiveness would serve useful to Crystal Hoof in eliminating one of his enemies. Most likely Brutus would be killed for the act, or at the very least imprisoned. But it would take all of Crystal Hoof's resources to gain the position of power he so desperately craved.

Big Brains was in his office, collecting his notes and various things he needed to flee the Empire. Knowing that his army of griffons were on their way to seize the Empire for him, Big Brains did not want to be stuck in the middle of the conflict. The interior soldiers were probably against him, it would only be a matter of time until-

"BOOM!" Brutus barges in into the room

"HEY! Who are you?" Big Brains demands

"You're the sonuvabitch who goes around molesting children aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-" Brutus him off with a crossbow bolt in the chest. The sharp bolt puncturing several arteries leaving Big Brains to drown in a pool of his own blood

"I don't ever want to hear you've been harming another foal ever again!"

* * *

Filthy Rich had called up one of his contacts in the Griffon Empire, hoping that enough bits, he might be able to bribe them to stay out of the conflict.

"Hello?" A griffon administrator on the other picked up the phone.

"It's Filthy Rich."

"Ah, time for another trade already?"

"No, a little bird told me an army was on the way to the Crystal Empire... is that true?"

"Perhaps? Maybe? Maybe not? Perhaps a little gift of a sort will help me remember."

"I've transferred ten-thousand bits already to your bank account."

"Of course! However, it seems like the Crystal Empire has withdrawn from from the Changeling Kingdom, and is currently engaging our forces. It seems that that army won't reach the Empire."

"Well … perhaps for another.. gift, that army won't engage the empire at all?"

"Perhaps, maybe with another gift, I could tell my leader only to focus on the Crystal Ponies attacking the Griffon Army we've sent, but then to withdraw later."

"Would thirty-five thousand bits sound good?"

"Absolutely. I'll be sure to... tell the Griffon King not to march on the Crystal Empire. Good day."

* * *

Crystal Hoof picked up his phone and directly dialed the Griffon Kigndom. Knowing that an army was on it's way to take over the Empire, Crystal Hoof had to act fast.

"RING RING"

"Ermm Hello?" A griffon administrator responded

"Hello this is Crystal Hoof, Palace Minister of the Crystal Empire."

"HAHHAHAHAHA! You're joking right?"

"No I'm not."

"It's just that... it's just that it's laughable that you're calling us at all."

"I have some information you might like."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"The Crystal Empire has been using your weapons against you for years."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our War Minister, has raided your weapons caches and took your weapons."

"I heard reports that there were some weapons missing, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

"No matter, those weapons have a little fail safe on them. Should that be the case, a little surprise is waiting for him."

"Wait! I demand ten-thousand bits for this information."

"Fool, you've already gave the information. Goodbye."

"NO WAIT!"

"CLICK"

* * *

Crystal Hoof threw a glass at the wall. Angry at his own mistake, he should have demanded money first, and then gave the information. However, it still means that two of his rivals would be eliminated, the Royal Tutor, Big Brains, and the War Minister, Sharpened Sword. Power was so close, Crystal Hoof could almost taste it. Crystal Hoof left his quarters, and walked down the stairs to just one of many of the palace's chambers and halls.

"Ah Crystal Hoof there you are!" Filthy Rich said approaching Crystal Hoof. "I heard there was going to be a call for new leadership, and.. just telling you it will be great to have you on board. Well I can't stick around, I have to go to the courtyard, well nice talking to you."

Crystal Hoof stood there, angry that the guard had allowed that scumbag Filthy Rich to talk to him. When Crystal Hoof becomes Regent, that guard will be the first of many that he sends to the guillotine. But first, Filthy Rich has to be taken care of.

Following from a distance, Crystal Hoof saw that Filthy Rich was walking down a flight of stairs to meet with a pony in the castle's courtyard, in the corner of Crystal Hoof's eye was a balcony with a perfect view of the court yard, if only he could drop something on Filthy Rich's head, and quickly.

* * *

"WOOT THIS IS FUN!" The young prince Gauntlet yelled as he played with a remote controlled toy car. Suddenly, Crystal Hoof had an idea.

"Prince Gauntlet! How much do you want for that toy car?"

"Two thousand bits!"

"Isn't that too much?"

"You want it that badly. I know."

"You're a little swindler."

"Good."

"Fine take the two thousand bits."

"Cool!"

Crystal Hoof gave the bits to the young prince, and he dropped the car and the remote to take the money. Crystal Hoof looked over the balcony and saw that his last enemy, Mr. Filthy Rich was still there.

"I have one shot at this." Crystal Hoof said picking up the toy car. "This thing is heavy... like it's made of iron."

Crystal Hoof dropped the toy car, placing in front of the gaps between the balcony's wall. Pressing the up arrow as hard as he can, the toy car moved forward as fast as it could move, and went flying off the balcony.

"AHHH!" Filthy Rich was heard to scream as the toy car flew straight into his head.

A loud crash later, Filthy Rich laid there on the ground, soon he was dead. With all of the competition gone, all of the ministers, except himself dead. There will be no one else, except himself of course, for the job of regent. Yes, this would be the start of a new age for the Crystal Empire, and the world. And not even after his new pedicure, did Crystal Heart have to get his hooves dirty. He had a new job as regent to do.

* * *

Stiff Shield is one of many of Canterlot's guards. When his friends found out he had been assigned to be one of many defending the walls of Canterlot, instead of being a soldier in the fields like them, they congratulated him, while calling him a bastard under their breathe. The reason why so many guards have been necessary, is that lately, the Crystal Empire, no Obsidian Empire, had been acting aggressively towards their southern neighbor, Equestria. If someone were to say that someone from the Crystal Empire would act aggressively, they would laugh, as the Crystal Empire encouraged love and wouldn't act that way to their allies. But that was under the old days with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

The Crystal Empire has a new king, no Emperor, he seized power for himself, killing all and any ponies that could control him. The regent, you think his name was, Crystal Heart or Crystal Hoof, realized the threat, and tried to stop him. The civil war was brutally put down by the emperor, and Crystal Hoof was saved for special vengeance. The emperor decided to make an example of Crystal Hoof, and had him brutally tortured over a period of ten days. Every single minute and hour, was broadcasted over the radio and television. Stiff Shield and Princess Celestia heard only a portion of the broadcast, and both of you threw up your stomach contents. A few nobles tried to stop him, they were crucified. The new emperor turned out to be a berserker, single handedly leading the Obsidian Empire's soldiers to battle against many countries, as as the Griffon Kingdom. Against the odds, this emperor defeated each country in every battle he faced, and only added to his own power. When his mother tried to reason with her son, he stabbed her to death in a fit of furious anger and threw her body down the steps of the palace, leaving her body to the carrion birds.

Though it's unnerving to hear about these events to the north, Stiff Shield rests easily as he thinks the princesses will protect them. However... the recent invasion by the Obsidian Empire has proven otherwise, when in the early hours of the day, the Empire routed and utterly destroyed the Equestrian Army. There is absolutely nothing standing in the way of the Emperor and Canterlot.

Soon, Canterlot will be put to the sword by a ten year old foal. Gauntlet the Terror is on his way. May Celestia have mercy on our souls.

The End.


End file.
